The Other Woman
by marianna
Summary: Set a few episodes down the line from the Season Premiere. Don't read unless you want to be spoiled about the first episode. R & R please! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars; don't know the actors, or Rob Thomas personally. Wish I did, so I could knock some sense into them, but whatever.

Author's Note: This is set a little bit down the line of this season. Veronica catches Logan with Kendall.

"You're really randy today, aren't you little one?" Veronica's stomach dropped. Why had she let herself get dragged into this? She had far better things to do then to drop off the book Dick had left in Duncan's car. For the thousandth time since she'd walked up the drive, she wished that Duncan hadn't asked her to come. Finding Dick's parents having sex in the middle of the day was not _exactly_ her cup of tea. But what could she do? She'd said that she would bring it when her shift was over, and now that her shift was over, here she was. Momentarily closing her eyes, she raised her fist to knock on the heavy wooden door, but stopped, hearing a familiar male voice.

"Now Mrs. Casablancas, this is just _wrong_." Veronica's eyes snapped open at the flirting tone in that voice. "Are you trying to _seduce_ me?" Her breath caught, and as all good detectives would do in a situation like this, she peeked in through the study window. And there, in the most compromising position she had ever seen, sat Logan and Kendall Casablancas; Dick and the Beaver's _stepmother_. Logan's strong arms were wrapped around her naked waist, and Veronica was treated to the sigh of her tattoo _bouncing_. _Oh my god_, her mind kept repeating. This couldn't be happening. Turning quickly to run away-to get as far away as possible, she tripped over one of the ceramic statues adorning the pathway. Which produced a much louder noise than she'd anticipated. Cursing her fate, she bent quickly, trying to gather the pieces and not get caught.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a visitor." Veronica's cheeks reddened but her composure remained in tact as she stood, dusting off her pants with her free hand.

"I'm sorry, I um-" She swallowed, forcing a smile and trying not to cringe at the woman who was barely concealing her disheveled state. She came forward, carrying the broken pieces in front of her. "I'm sorry, I-Dick? He forgot a book in my boyfriend's car, and I'm bringing it back." She exhaled slowly. There. That was a complete sentence. Kendall appraised her with calculating coldness.

"That doesn't explain the broken statue. And what a pity, it was my favorite one." Veronica gasped, and accidentally dropped the ceramic shards to the ground.

"I didn't mean to. I heard voices, and I…" _How are you going to get out of _this_ one, Veronica?_ "I'm _so_ sorry. I can pay for the damage if you'd like." Kendall mulled over the offer for a moment, tapping a perfectly tanned, perfectly manicured finger against her chin.

"No, it's fine." They stood their looking at each for long moments, and Veronica's stomach churned. She knew Logan was in there, hiding, and it made her sick. "Well, are you gonna give me the book or are going to just sit here looking at each other? I have better…_things_ to do." Veronica bit her lip to keep from gasping, and after a second tasted blood.

"Right, yes, yeah. I'm sorry, here it is." She unzipped her bag, and handed over the history textbook. If looks could burn, it would've been on fire by now.

"Well, thanks for bringing this. It's _really_ been a pleasure." The ice in her voice oozed from every pore, and as the door was slammed in her face, Veronica could feel the contempt there as well. As she walked back to her car, a gray '89 Buick Century her father had bought her with someone of the money from the book advance, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Veronica Mars_.

She was freezing. Lying back on the bed, Veronica pulled the heavy woolen sweater tighter around her, but it hadn't eased her discomfort. Momentarily closing her eyes, she faced an onslaught of images of Logan with Kendall.

"Great," She muttered, sitting up. "Sleeping is obviously out of the question." She sighed and walking into the kitchen she faced the task of reaching the coffee can, which was of course hiding from her in the highest cupboard. She stood on her tiptoes, and almost suffered an apoplexy when she heard the rustling behind her.

"Always the image of you I like to see." She froze, acutely aware that all she wore were her old cheer shorts and a very old, very revealing tank top. The sweater left on her bed had never seemed so appealing… Turning slowly, relief coursed through her, but it was also tinged with disappointment. Where had _that_ come from?

"Duncan." She murmured sliding closer to him and planting a kiss on his lips. "What are you doing here?" She craned her head over her shoulder and snuck a glance at the oven clock.

"Well, I knew your dad was away this weekend with Mrs. Fennell, and I figured you wouldn't like the alone time." He pulled her towards him, and stumbling, she fell unceremoniously onto his lap. He started to nuzzle her neck, and as she closed her eyes, she couldn't help thinking about how she had seen Logan doing this very same thing to Kendall Casablancas. Her entire body shuddered. "Baby, you Ok?" Duncan asked, pulling her closer, and Veronica felt the bile rising in her throat.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just," She extricated herself from his arms, and stood a few feet away. "I'm just not feeling that great." Duncan frowned, and the lines on his handsome face creased.

"Well, I guess I can leave if you want…" His tone was low and sulky, and there was nothing more that Veronica wanted to do but take him up on it. But looking into his face she knew she couldn't alienate him, too. She couldn't bear it.

"It's not that I want you to leave," She murmured, edging up to him, and cupping his face in her hands. "It's that I don't think I'll be the greatest company." But somehow through the small peck she'd bestowed on his lips, he thought otherwise, and minutes later, she was on the couch as he plowed inside her. _This isn't so bad_, she thought moaning at an opportune moment, and gracefully reaching her hand up to cup his face. After he'd sated himself, he'd fallen asleep, his tiny little snores rippling against her collarbone. As stealth like as she could possibly be, Veronica maneuvered herself from underneath him. He snuggled against the cushions, holding on close to him, and smiling in his sleep. Her heart wrenched, but she had to get out of there. She penned him a quick note about having a sudden dire urge for coffee, and after throwing on her elusive woolen sweater, had practically run out of the apartment, closing the door with barely a click.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Veronica Mars. Do you think if I say it enough, they'll surprise me by giving over the rights?

A/N: I'm changing the tense for the scene, I hope you don't mind.

"Well if it isn't little Ms. Mars." A tingle of awareness shoots down Veronica's spine. She spins around quickly but has to school her features into staying in shock and outrage mode.

"Logan." Her voice is laced with disdain, but at the same time, as he nears her, the undercurrent of emotion emanating from him is so tangible that she can almost see it.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out?" His words are pointed as he looks down at her revealing little outfit. She flushes and quickly turns to face the register.

"Just this, little lady?" The clerk is leering, and the color returns to her cheeks in full force. She nods stiffly, wondering what in the world had possessed her to come out at this time of night. "That'll be $6.85, Ma'am." His drawl and even the slight raise of his eyebrows cause her stomach to churn. She hands him a ten, but instead of giving her change, he grabs hold of her wrist instead. "How's about you and me…" His eyebrows rise again, if possible _more_ suggestively this time, but before Veronica can even respond, Logan has planted his fist in the man's face.

"Go." Veronica shakes her head, but the look in his eyes causes her to change her mind. As she paces the parking lot, she curses herself for being so stupid-had Logan not been there…she didn't even have her cell phone with her…she hears his footsteps behind her, and blinks her eyes from the sudden mist that has clouded by them.

"Why did you do that?" She asks, her voice trembling. He doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, only hands her the change, and begins to walk off. "Wait, Logan!" He stops and slowly turns around. His features are masked.

"Why do you think, _Veronica_?" The sound of her name on his lips causes her a sharp moment of pain, and she can feel a lump forming in her throat. "The guy was an arrogant jackass who had it coming to him, I just happened to do it first." She nods, but can't help disbelieving him. "What did you think I did it for you? In some misbegotten attempt to win you back? No sorry, I don't play that way." She recoils as if she's been slapped, but nods. She'd known he would react to her this way, but she hadn't expected it to be so hard.

"Well, thank you, none the less." She turns away from him and heads towards the Buick, her fingers tracing her skin where his fingers had burned hers.

"Although it begs the question, where's Duncan tonight?" His voice makes her stop, the words bringing color to her cheeks. "I certainly wouldn't have wanted other men ogling my girlfriend. If she were dressed like that and looked like you." It is a backhanded compliment, and Veronica feels an absurd rush of please as she hears it. Her smile however, fades after a moment.

"No, she parades around in bikinis and you don't even care." The words have slipped out before she could stop them, and she closes her eyes in anguish. Suddenly he's closer than he has been in weeks.

"What did you say?" His voice is like ice, and she can feel the hair on the back of her neck prick. There's fire in his eyes, and she should know better than to provoke it.

"Kendall Casablancas. Stepmother to Dick, and Cassidy, wife to _Big_ Dick…she sure likes those bikinis." She can take him down, glare by glare, and he knows it.

"What about her?" His tone is nonchalant, but Veronica knows better. But out of nowhere, a torrent of white-hot anger explodes inside her.

"I saw you with her, Logan." Tears have spilled out of the corners of her eyes, but she doesn't notice, doesn't move to wipe them away. "I saw you." She takes a shaky breath, and despite her tears, her eyes are ablaze with fire. "Did I mean nothing to you?" Her voice is small, and for the first time since the argument began, she averts her eyes, the tears have reddened her cheeks. His angry, soulless laugh brings her eyes to his again.

"Did _you_ mean nothing to _me_?" His voice is calm, steady, but Veronica knows better, there's a war waging inside him. "I'm sorry, Ms. Mars, I was under the impression that you had meant _the world_ to me. Let's disregard your constant lack of faith in me, and fast-forward to where you _dumped_ me when I needed you most. Yeah, I would say you meant _about_…nothing to me." He turns to walk away, but the soft timbre of her voice stops him.

"You weren't yourself, you were acting crazy-" He swings around, fire in his gaze.

"I'm not going to justify myself to you-"

"Setting fire to swimming pools? Terrorizing parks? Challenging Weevil whenever you got the chance? You weren't acting like yourself."

"Because you're such the expert on me."

"I thought I was. God Logan, what are you doing with her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you! What we had was wonderful, and special, and I'll always care about you, you know-"

"Veronica, I _loved_ you." And suddenly, his hands are cupping her face, and his lips are on hers. She doesn't think to struggle. She doesn't think at all. All she can do is kiss him back. It's the only thing keeping her alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, although I wish I was affiliated at least a little.

His lips are hot on hers, and her fingers tangle in his hair. Lifting her as if she weighs nothing, he pushes her against his car, and her legs wrap around his waist.

"Logan-" She gasps as he nuzzles her neck, but he kisses her, _hard_, as if he can't get enough of her. Dragging her lips away from his, she breaths deep, her eyelids casting half moons on her cheeks, and her lips are bee stung. "Logan, we can't do this." She bites her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. He leans his forehead against hers and kisses away her tears.

"I know," He murmurs, slowly setting her down, not wanting to let her go. She shivers, and he takes a step closer, but she pushes him away.

"I won't do this to Duncan. I can't." He nods, and the ease of his acceptance stings her, but she pushes it away. She turns to leave, but suddenly he's there, and his lips are on hers, and she can't help but wondering if this would be the last time they would kiss like this. She frees herself from his embrace, and runs to her car, looking back, and catching his eye. The feel of his lips on hers doesn't leave her for the entire drive.

A/N: I'm not the fondest of the second paragraph of this chapter, but it's necessary. Man, do I miss Logan and Veronica together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with Veronica Mars, or Rob Thomas, but boy, do I wish I was.

The apartment was quiet. Too quite she realized, for Duncan to have stayed. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen his car in the lot when she'd pulled in, but she'd been too distracted to notice. She and Logan had _kissed_. Sighing, she leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor, cupping her head in her hands. What a mistake _that_ had been. What had she been _thinking_? _You _weren't_ thinking_, her subconscious whispered, and Veronica had to acknowledge that it was right. Logan's touch had set something powerful off within her, and she hadn't been able to let it go. Now, as she stood, walking to the couch where Duncan had slept, she smiled at the indentation his body had left. Duncan was strong, and constant, and he loved her. That was what mattered. Not some heated, volatile romance that would only break her heart, but _stability_. She could live on stability, it was what she needed. She flopped back on the couch, pulling the knit blanket to her chin, and tried to believe that she could still feel his warmth. But as she fell into a deep slumber, it wasn't Duncan's face she pictured.

A/N: I know, it's supershort. But it's going to be quickly followed by the super_long_. I know it's sometimes frustrating for you guys to deal with such short chapters, but I love the show so much, and I just want to depict it correctly. I can't write if I don't feel it, and with the last few things I came up with before this short little chapter had just been too much, or too little, and I can't stand it if it isn't the best I can do, y'know? And it wasn't the best I could do. So, haha. I hope you enjoy this little snippet, and tune in for more!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It should be obvious by now that I don't own this show, but in case it isn't, I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF VERONICA MARS.

"You Ok?" Wallace's words shocked her out of her reverie. She blinked up at him a few times, a blank stare reflecting from her eyes. He leaned closer to her and grabbed the pen she'd been chewing on out of her mouth. "You're one bite away from eruption." She looked down at the pen blankly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sorry, Wallace." She murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and really focusing on him. She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and she knew that he could tell. "I guess I'm just a little out of it today." The bell rang overhead, and as they began their slow tread out of the classroom, she was stopped by his laughter.

"No, Veronica, Cody Hansen was out of it this morning in French when Mademoiselle Ranoux was giving the verbal test, and he didn't write anything down. You were like, on a different planet out of it." She smiled wanly, and headed towards her locker, looking more at Wallace then where she was going. It was the only logical explanation for losing her balance and falling right into the arms of her tormentor. She gulped as she looked up into his eyes, and for just a second, at this closeness, she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and-" She was babbling and she knew it, and as she straightened herself she closed her eyes in wait for the verbal set down she knew was coming.

"Don't uh, don't worry about it." His voice sounded strained and foreign, and through her lashes she snuck a peak up at him. His cheeks had the faintest trace of pink on them, and she couldn't stop from grinning.

"All the same you know, I feel I should _apologize_." She blasted him with a smile so bright that Logan almost took a step back. She was beautiful, and he loved her, and for _once_ she wasn't mad at him. He looked down at her, wanting to drown himself in her eyes, and leaned over slightly, barely a move at all. Her head was tipped back just enough that he could kiss her if he wanted to, could take her in his arms and-

"Duncan, hi." She was pulling away, straightening her clothes, and all of her warmth; all of the goodness that had seeped into him was gone. Just like that. Just in a second. They kissed quickly, and he felt as if a knife were twisting in his chest. Although he'd become familiar with the sight of them together, it always stung. Especially now; especially after last night, where she'd kissed him without abandon, and he'd known without a doubt that somewhere inside her she loved him. He'd been going to prove it to her. He turned and walked away, surprised that he'd let himself stand and watch them for so long. Scorching hot anger poured through him as he walked away, and even as he passed in front of his classroom, he kept walking. He couldn't get out of the building faster. The door slammed behind him as he left, and the noise got Veronica's attention. Although Duncan had his arms around her shoulders, a chill went through her. It was almost as if in that moment, she'd lost Logan forever; and although she should have been relieved-another complication resolved; she couldn't shake the fact that it felt wrong. And without warning, her heart broke.

A/N: I know. Oh the drama. What will happen next? I'm not quite sure. I'm a staunch V/L advocate though; so it should be interesting see what the characters will make me make them do. Haha. And just for those who are confused, everything happened the way it's happening in the show. It's all going on around my story. I really wanted to do a pickup of the hallway scene, but I didn't know what else could've been done, but there might be some consideration to do a flashback later or something. Either way, I hope you guys are enjoying this. I know I am.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Veronica Mars. Not even the tiniest little bit. It's really depressing.

"How about Cove's Canyon this weekend, V?" Veronica looked up, startled. Duncan was looking expectantly at her, and she smiled, wanly.

"This weekend?" She asked slowly, her smile still bright Duncan nodded, smiling back, she gulped. "I um-my dad was away last weekend, and he'll probably want me to be home this one." She stopped, suddenly hearing the tinny ring of her cell phone, and practically gasping with relief. "Hello?" She asked quickly, averting her eyes from his.

"Sweetheart, it's Dad."

"Daddy, hi." She responded, taking a few steps away from Duncan and the rest of the group that had congregated around them. "Is everything Ok?"

"Fine, fine."

"Then why the mid afternoon call, Dad? The GPS tracker in my shoe out of commission?" His rumbling laugh warmed her, and she glanced back at Duncan, who smiled encouragingly, and mouthed the words "Cove's Canyon". Veronica averted her eyes so he couldn't see her rolling them.

"I just wanted to see how my only offspring was doing. It isn't a crime, dear." But the teasing tone in his voice belied something else.

"Come on Dad, what's up?" She twisted a bit of fallen hair around her fingertip while she waited for his response. She hoped it wasn't too bad.

"Let me explain it like this, when I came into the office this afternoon, there was a bit more pile up than I expected." Veronica smiled, the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding was released.

"Well, I have a shift at the café, but I should be done by fi-"

"It's not the amount of the work, Veronica, but what the work _is_."

"Oh. Ok, Dad, what is it?"

"I'm going to be straight with you, Ok kid?" Veronica felt the breath being sucked back in.

"Yeah, Dad, of course. What, did you find a crack den in the penthouse of the Neptune Grand?" Keith was silent, and Veronica suddenly felt woozy. "You didn't really find a crack den, did you? Because Duncan would never do something like that. He doesn't even like the smell of cigarettes." She sighed. "Not that I do." She added quickly.

"No crack dens." Keith replied solemnly, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What then? Underage porn? Driving with a broken taillight? A wife and kids stashed away somewhere?" She felt herself smiling, as she looked back at Duncan. He would never do any of those things.

"It's not about Duncan, honey." And with his words, Veronica knew. _Logan_. She felt dizzy. What had happened to him? The last time she'd seen him, a few days before he'd seemed angry, angry at her, but what did he want her to do? Announce she'd cheated on her boyfriend in front of all of his friends? Or climb in the backseat of his truck and ride away in the sunset? She didn't want to be with him anymore. That was that, now why did he have to make everything so complicated-

"…him out."

"Hm?" She asked, still fuming. She turned to look at Duncan and smiled encouragingly. She was going to go with him to Cove's Canyon. They would make love beneath the stars, and she would forget all about Logan Echolls.

"Mr. Casablancas-you go to school with his sons, I think. Richard and...Cassidy? I signed him today and…" And Veronica knew. Her _father_ knew. And if he told Mr. Casablancas of his discovery, Logan's life would be over.

"Daddy, you can't." She exclaimed, loudly enough for Duncan to look concerned. She waved him away. Swallowing, she reached up and wiped the tears that had started to formulate in the corners of her eyes.

"Veronica? Do you know-"

"I do. And you can't. _Please_."

"Sweetheart, he's not a kid anymore, and not your responsibility. Not anymore. Although I shudder to think that he ever was. He's a troubled kid, and maybe a confrontation on this will set him on the right path." The hallway had started spinning, and leaning against a locker, Veronica tried to catch her breath.

"Dad. Please." Her voice was low, but Keith could hear the tears in it. "If I never ask you anything ever again, it will be too soon after this favor, but please. Do not tell Mr. Casablancas about this. _Please_." She waited, and those moments felt like hours. If there was one thing Keith Mars wanted, it was to keep his daughter safe, and happy, and in his mind, Logan Echolls hindered both of those possibilities. She knew that her father would do anything to keep him away from her.

"Hm. What a pity my roll of film was destroyed. I think I had some good shots of Mrs. Casablancas with the dark haired pool boy." Relief coursed through her, and as she sunk to the ground, tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

"Dad, thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It had better mean a lot. He was offering a lot of money, kid. Money that could've been added to the Veronica actually gets to go to college fund." Veronica laughed, wiping the corners of her eyes and stood.

"I'll talk to him, Dad."

"No."

"Dad, come on. He'll listen to me."

"Veronica, men are crazy when it comes to sex, they-"

"_So_ did not want to know that." She responded, laughing.

"Veronica-"

"Dad. He loved me once. He'll listen to me when I tell him that he could've been caught, and then ceremoniously killed." Keith rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"Remember to _stress_ the ceremonious aspect. Dick Casablancas is a powerful man. And be careful."

"He would never hurt me, Dad." She responded, her tone suddenly serious. Her gaze was trained on the ground, and on his end Keith sighed.

"Veronica, he could've hurt you-"

"He didn't. He wouldn't have."

"I want to believe you, sweetheart, but I've seen what that kind of anger does to people."

"Dad. I'll talk to him. I'll be careful. Mace and pepper spray, and lets not forget the personal GPS tracker that I have in my I pod. All the provisions."

"I only want you to be safe, you know that."

"I know. And I love you for it."

"I love you too, honey." As he hung up the phone, Keith gazed at the charred remains of the film canister in his trash can, and prayed that she had a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plotline, or pretty much anything having to do with Veronica Mars.

The house looked desolate. Had she been in an old time Western, Veronica expected she would've seen a couple of artfully placed tumbleweeds flying by. Sighing, she got out of her car and walked up the drive, tentatively knocking on the front door. _Please let her not be here. Please let them not be having sex. Please, please, please._ When he hadn't opened the door after a few moments, she turned her back to it, her spirit breaking. She heard the door swinging open, and was unprepared for the look of him.

"Veronica?" She nodded, unable to take her eyes from him. "What are you doing here?" There was no malice in his voice, and Veronica was surprised. She licked her lips once, and opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"I um-" She bit her lip, and Logan laughed good-naturedly.

"Is everything Ok? You generally don't frequent Casa de Killer." He said the last words with no trace of anger, and with a smile on his face, but Veronica knew him better than that.

"Can I come in?" She asked finally, and Logan nodded, opening the door wider and motioned her inside. "Listen," She said turning as soon as she'd stepped into the foyer, and almost crashing into him. "Are we alone?" Logan looked down at her strangely, but nodded.

"Relatively anyway. Trina should be visiting for the weekend, but she said she wouldn't be in for another few hours. Why, what's up?" He looked so calm, and so very not the Logan she knew and expected. He flopped down on the couch-Veronica's cheeks reddened as she remembered what they'd done on that couch, but she didn't say a word, choosing to sit across from him on one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"Are you feeling Ok?" She asked quietly, and was completely taken by surprise when he started to laugh.

"I'm fine. Better than fine even. Is that what this little house call is about? My mental health?" Veronica blanched. He seemed genuinely Ok, maybe he was done with Kendall, and maybe they could be friends again...no. She'd come here to do this, and she would do it right.

"Logan, my father knows." Her face was all seriousness, but Logan only smiled, which set her on edge even further.

"Knows about what?" He asked, he wasn't even looking at her, and it killed her that he wasn't taking this seriously.

"About you and…Mrs. Casablancas." Once she'd started, the rest of the words came out in a rush. "Mr. Casablancas had a suspicion that…his wife was cheating on him, and he went to my dad, and my dad saw you." Logan's face paled.

"And what? He sent you over here thinking you'd soften the blow?" His voice was harsh, and Veronica flinched, but at least she was getting some emotion, something _real_.

"No, actually. I…well; they didn't come out clearly, the pictures. And he he's not quite sure that it was you, and he doesn't have the proof. And I begged him not to make any false accusations on your name until I'd talked to you. So tell me that you aren't having an affair with Kendall Casablancas, Logan. Please." Her words told him to denounce it, but her eyes were telling him a different story. They were asking him why. And he couldn't answer.

"I'm not having an affair with Kendall Casablancas." He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. The old Veronica would have never cried so easily. She catapulted into his arms, and he took a moment to enjoy her closeness. They were quiet for a moment, but then she looked up at him, and he felt himself falling again.

"I won't-I'll tell my father what you said, but can you-can you tell me why?" She'd moved back a little, was now sitting a few inches away, and though she'd tried to mask it, there was pain in her eyes. "I know that the way things ended between us was horrible…but you have to know," She stopped, and swallowed, turning her head to hide her tears. "I loved you. And I saw you hurting yourself, and you wouldn't let me help, and it just broke my heart." Logan didn't say a word. Everything from his face to his stance was impassive, and Veronica didn't know if she should continue or not. "And I know that you probably hate me for dating Duncan, and you probably hate Duncan for… everything." She paused breathing deeply, and then looking into his eyes, reaching forward and taking one of his hands in hers. "But we were friends once, before this whole mess. All of us. And I'd love it if we could go back to that." She gazed at him hopefully.

"I can't be friends with him, Veronica." He murmured softly, and she dropped his hand, leaning back sharply as if she'd been stung. "I can't be friends with him, because it doesn't make me feel really friendly when I do this." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He gave her every opportunity to break free, and when she didn't, his heart soared.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, the Libertines, or the Prince Regent.

Bright beams of sunlight streamed into the room. It was bare, save for a few sheet-covered pieces of furniture, and two sets of clothes strewn on the floor. The couple lay intertwined, sleeping heavily on the carpet-covered ground. Scrunching her eyes away from the brightness of the sun, Veronica turned her head away, and snuggled deeper into the sheet in which she was ensconced. A pair of strong, sturdy arms tightened around her, and her eyes flew open. _Oh _no.

"Morning," He whispered, and it sent shivers down her bare spine. She turned up at him, smiling meekly, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Morning," She replied, gulping, and wondering how in the _hell_ she was going to make it out of this. Before she could say anything though, before she could make an excuse to walk-no _run,_ away, he leaned down and kissed her, stealing the words from her mouth.

"Now if I could wake up this every morning, I'd _want_ to get out of bed." He murmured against her cheek, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Biting her bruised bottom lip, images of the previous night flashed through her mind. It had been like magic. Neither had said a word, but had been drawn together by some insane, inexplicable force. And, she noted, it had brought her here. " 'Ronica? Earth to Mars?" He smiled at his little joke, and she rolled her eyes, but a smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah. Sorry. What did you say?" She tried to uncloud her mind. Tried to rationalize it all away. She wanted to enjoy these moments because, she sighed, they were probably the last ones they would ever share. Like this anyway.

"I asked if you wanted breakfast. Living with the Cola Queen and Prince Regent did teach me a few things over the years." A delighted smile crossed her features, and he felt his breath catch. She was so beautiful, and for these few moments, she was his. He wasn't dumb; he knew it wouldn't last longer than that, that she wouldn't stay. She _couldn't_ stay.

"I love that I get breakfast in…" She trailed off, giggling, to gesture to their makeshift bed. "Bed, but what I love more is that you could make a Libertines reference this early in the morning. For that you get my eternal respect. _Bravo_." He shifted uncomfortably at the reference to eternity, but only smiled, and naked, stood and sauntered into the kitchen. Veronica marveled at this confidence, cool and easy, and also noted that she could've never stood buck naked in her kitchen and make breakfast for an unaccustomed bed mate.

As he bent, she gasped.

"Oh my god, Logan." She murmured, wrapping the sheet around herself, and rushing to his side. He gazed down at her quizzically, then flinched as she traced the 6-inch scar on his back, a long ago remnant of his father's periodic beatings. "What?" She managed to get out, intently looking into his eyes.

"Old habits die hard." He responded cryptically, and she flinched as if she'd been slapped. She was at the couch and dressed within a matter of moments. "Veronica. I didn't mean it that way." She paused on her way to the door, unaccustomed to this new, non-confrontational Logan.

"It's-it's Ok." She responded, smiling weakly, and chewing on her bottom lip. "But I mean, it's time to face reality." Her tone was pragmatic, and Logan felt a pang. She was right. He knew she was. He knew it had been a mistake for her, but he couldn't-wouldn't regret it. Not even once.

"You sure you don't have time for some eggs? They're my specialty," She didn't respond, but had tilted her head to the side, and gazed at him in wonder.

"The entire time we dated you never once cooked anything for me." She mused, a smile lurking at the corners of her lips. It shone through her eyes, and Logan felt a surge of pride for having put it there.

"I knew I would have you around. Now I'm trying to _keep_ you around. It's very different, ma cherie." His last words were spouted with a thick French accent, and Veronica couldn't help laughing out loud. She hadn't seen this side of Logan in a very long time, and she found herself being drawn closer.

"My dad is going to kill me," She murmured, holding up her cell phone, which did indeed have 11 missed calls on it. "I should get home soon. _Now_." He came around the side of the island, capturing her wrists in his hands.

"Then I guess we should spend our time wisely." His lips were inches from hers, and she couldn't explain away her fascination. They'd kissed hundreds of times, but still, being this close to him still made her knees wobbly. _God, I'm horrible. I'm a terrible, terrible girlfriend. Duncan deserves better. _Logan_ deserves better_, she thought in those long seconds before he kissed her; but as his lips finally settled against hers, the world, as always, fell away.

A/N: Man, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and weren't too freaked out by the prospect of non-angry Logan. At first it started out as a deficiency on my part, which I covered up by having Veronica wonder what was going on with him, but now I think I have a plan. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I absolutely loved writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, any of her contents, love interests or personal conflicts. Thank you, and have a nice day.

Her front door had never looked more daunting. She'd seen her father's car in the car park, knew he was inside, worrying to death about her, but she couldn't bring herself to enter. The longer she was out here, freezing, in an uncharacteristic bout of cold emanating from the coast, she didn't belong to anyone. She wasn't Keith Mars' daughter, or Duncan Kane's girlfriend. She was just Veronica, and she found she liked that. Her cell buzzed with yet another unanswered message, and she was shaken out of her reverie. Taking a few hesitant steps forward, she placed her key in the front door, and as it swung open, was faced with the worried faces of Wallace, her father _and_ Duncan. Closing her eyes in agony, she shut the door behind her and looked at them. They stared back.

"Well, glad to see you're safe. Got to be going now." Wallace had stood and was by her side in a matter of seconds. Touching her arm lightly he left through the door she'd just come in through.

"Veronica-"

"…so worried."

"…never do that do me again."

"…never do that to me again." For some inexplicable reason, she felt her eyes fill with tears. Making a gesture of getting a bottled water from the fridge, she took her moment alone to wipe her eyes. As she came to stand in front of them again, she was struck at how _comfortable_ they looked. She opened her mouth to offer some sort of explanation, but all excuses flew out of her head. She'd been planning to tell Duncan that her father wouldn't have let her go, and Keith just the opposite, but in retrospect, she realized, it wasn't the greatest of plans.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, walking from them to her bedroom, and closing the door with a very definite click. The two men merely sat on the couch for a few moments, trying to process what had transpired. After a moment, Duncan was there, knocking at the door, his warm, reassuring voice doing nothing to placate her.

"Do you want to come out here, babes? We're not mad, we just want to make sure you're Ok." Something inside of her snapped at how calm he sounded. How level his voice was, even though, she knew, there was probably a bloody battle waging inside his brain. Biting her already bruised bottom lip, she forced herself to sit on her hands, so that she wouldn't open the door and throw something sharp and pointy at his beautiful face.

"I'm really tired." She called, leaning back on the bed, rubbing her temples. Why was she mad at _Duncan_? It wasn't his fault she had had a not-so-drunken fling with his ex best friend, and her ex boyfriend. _I'm not _that_ girl_, her subconscious screamed, but after last night's-and to be perfectly honest, this _morning's_ escapades, she certainly was. The rumors that had followed her since the Lilly Kane investigation were finally true.

"Do you want to let me in?" Duncan asked, and in her mind she could picture exactly how he was standing. She'd watched him do the same to Lilly's bedroom door hundreds of times during the course of their lives. All of a sudden, she remembered Lilly with startling force. It was almost like her friend was in the room with her.

_"I guess really did rub off on you."_ Out of nowhere, there she sat, cross-legged on the floor, not a trace of blood in her honey colored braids.

"Lilly?" Veronica breathed, a solitary tear falling down her cheek. Lilly smiled up at her, but shook her head in annoyance.

_"Veronica Mars, you have to stop crying over me. Everyone else has."_ She blinked, and swallowing, gazed down at her friend, who, within in days would be dead two years.

"Lilly-" She murmured, but Lilly held up a perfectly manicured hand to stop her.

_"Logan's in love with you, you know."_ She whispered earnestly, and Veronica shook her head, turning away. _"Hey, you don't have to listen to the _ghost_. I am just a _figment of your imagination_, but he is. More than he ever was with me."_ Veronica frowned, and leaned forward to touch her, but ghost Lilly had scooted back._ "I'm not looking for pity, Mars. I don't have time to have that girly, let's-talk-about-my-inner-feelings crap. And for once, _this isn't about me_."_ Veronica blinked again and swallowed, her mouth felt like it was packed with sawdust. _"Just…don't stay with my brother through some stupid honor thing, Ok? Any loyalty you had to the Kanes was repaid ten times over when you put that homicidal asshole in jail."_ Veronica sighed, running her fingers through her ponytail and tugging on the end.

"Lilly-"

_"Listen. If you love him, then that's great, you have my blessing, for what it's worth."_ She finished the sentence with flourish and flashed her trademark grin. Although she tried, at the sight of it, Veronica couldn't stifle her tears.

"I miss you." She whispered, the heavy tears streaming out of her eyes adding a reddish tinge to her normally pale cheeks.

_"I miss you too, Mars. That's why I'm here."_ Veronica nodded, a fresh batch of new tears wetting her cheeks.

"What do I do?" The words were out before she could stop them, and she could feel Lilly rolling her eyes at her. She sighed, lying back on the bed, and Lilly came closer.

_"That, little Ms. Mars, I can't answer. I have to tell you though; Logan is _really_ good in bed. Although I bet you already know that by now, huh?"_ One of her perfectly polished golden eyebrows rose, and Veronica couldn't help but smiling. As she scrambled to playfully throw a pillow at her, she was gone.

"Veronica? Are you talking to anyone in there?" _Duncan_. Slowly she stood, squaring her shoulders for battle. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it right. Turning quickly, she caught sight of the picture of Lilly on her desk, and it seemed to wink.

"I love you Lilly," She murmured, and as the wind rustled through her open window, she could almost swear she heard Lilly's response.

A/N: I know it's a bit different, but I really like it. Watching the DVD's has really made me appreciate just what a great character Lilly Kane really was. She was seriously one of my favorites. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. It was so much fun to write.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Veronica Mars, Kristen Bell, or Jason Dohring (but oh man, I wish). All I offer is this humble chapter that I hope you enjoy.

"So you're breaking up with me." She wasn't even looking at him. All of her attention was focused on how perfect she looked in her compact. Gazing into it, she patted her hair once for effect. Logan grimaced.

"It's not really breaking up. We were never really…" His voice trailed off, low. She swung around to face him, a look of contempt striking him from her almond shaped eyes.

"Is it because you don't _love me anymore_?" Logan's mouth went dry. She stood, towering over where he sat, her hands poised on her perfect shapely hips. "_Didn't I mean _anything_ to you?_" He flinched as each word came out of her mouth, and a satisfied smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Kendall, I never said any of that to you." He tone was low, his eyes were trained on his hands, which he was clenching in his lap. She rolled her eyes, and staring at him with pity, laughed.

"No, you didn't, did you? You did to someone else though. That petite little blonde who's picture you have in your wallet?" If it were possible, Logan's face would have paled further and the sight of him Kendall laughed again, the sound growing more and more wicked. "She's the one who came to visit last week, and broke my favorite statue. It was pretty expensive. I didn't tell Big Dick about it, but maybe I should…he's sued for less, y'know." Logan closed his eyes in anguish. There was no telling what Kendall would do, and he'd wanted to keep Veronica out of this. All he'd ever wanted was to keep her safe.

"You can't." He exclaimed, standing. He towered over her now, and his hands gripped her forearms like a vice. She laughed again.

"I can't? Oh little boy, never tell me what I can and can't do. Remember who you're talking to." She broke free of his advance, and walked to the vanity where she poured herself a drink.

"What do you want me to do?" He was looking down, sadness seeping through his every pore. The joy he'd felt earlier was replaced with an all-consuming dread. This was not good.

"Do? Oh I don't want you to _do_ anything." Logan gazed at her hopefully, biting his lip.

"So you're Ok? That it's over?" When she hadn't responded after a few moments he started to walk to the door, elation filling him once again.

"If you take one step out that door, I'll ruin your little girlfriend's life." He swung back to look at her, but she wasn't even looking at him, but sitting at her vanity, filing her nails. But when she looked up, and smiled, he felt his stomach drop. "Ok?" And Logan knew there was no going back.

A/N: I'm not the fondest of this chapter at all. I feel really unsettled writing Kendall. I don't know why. And I know that this is the basic sentiment that I wanted to get across, that y'know, even though they love each other, and they want to be together, they can't, because each has a roadblock that they need to over come; but at the same time, I'm not sure if I did it so well. Oh well. But I mean, don't get too too attached, because I'll probably change it in some capacity. Anyway, tell me what you think! Haha.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor have I ever owned the rights to _Veronica Mars_. That's not to say that one day I won't-I mean you never know, I might pull a Michael Jackson…but at this particular point in time I don't own _Veronica Mars_, it's actors or storylines. Man, how much fun would it be to own Jason Dohring though? Seriously. Haha.

"Logan!" If he heard her voice, he didn't show it. His pace didn't quicken in avoidance, but neither did he slow down. "Logan!" She called again, grabbing the attention of a few of the remaining 09'er girls who she knew were just waiting for her to slip up, so they could run and tell Duncan. She didn't care. Up ahead, Logan was turned a corner, and their eyes met. She waved, motioning for him to stop, and when he didn't, her blood ran cold. As she turned down the hallway, she was dragged from behind and pulled into the men's bathroom. "Oh my God, get your hands off-" His lips came down on hers, and with alarming intensity, he pulled her towards him. There was no lighthearted ease to this encounter; their lips were fused as he lifted her to the counter, her hands ran though the spikes of his hair, his cupped the back of her head-holding her close, and cradling her cheek, the gesture which-even in the heights of their passion, warmed her. "Logan," She breathed, when he began kissing down the front of her shirt. He looked up at her, and as she looked in his eyes for the first time, hundreds of goose bumps exploded on her skin.

"We should uh, go, at some point. I didn't think to blockade anything." The tone and timbre of his voice hadn't fluctuated. His demeanor hadn't changed, nor had the look of lust in his eyes, but she felt the shift as clearly as if he'd spelled it out for her. He took a step back, and she was hit deeply with a pang of longing. All that connected them now was his hand lightly on her thigh, and their flingers, which were lightly intertwined. He wouldn't look into her eyes. She could feel him stepping away, could sense it before it even happened-and cut it off at the impasse. Sliding off the counter, she laced their fingers closer together and backed him against the closest of the bathroom stalls. Stretching to her full, though diminutive, height and standing on the very tips of her toes, she pressed the length of her body against his, and at his groan, knew she'd accomplished her goal. Letting go of his hands only to wrap her arms around his neck, she pushed herself even closer, and as if they were moving of their own accord, his arms wrapped around her waist. When her lips were mere fractions of an inch away from his, she pulled back the teensiest bit.

"Hi," She murmured, batting her eyelashes, and he groaned, pulling her closer. She smiled mischievously, and nipped his lips. His moan was low and guttural, and she _loved_ it. After a few moments, he dragged his lips away, sighing as he did so.

"Veronica-there are some things you should know, I can't-" Placing a finger to his lips she shushed him quietly, gazing up into his eyes, her heart reflected in hers.

"I don't care." She murmured, her eyes never leaving his. She'd abandoned him once before, she wouldn't do it again.

"Veronica, you don't understand-" She flinched, but didn't avert her gaze. Both her small hands were holding his, and he bit his lip in agony.

"I…I might not. But we're in this together." She smiled wryly up at him, her heart in her eyes. He swallowed and turned away, dropping her hands and facing the mirrors. He caught sight of her bruised lips, mussed hair, the beginnings of bruise marks on her wrists, and felt a sharp pain near the region of his heart. Even in her disheveled state, Veronica's beauty far surpassed Kendall's. While he'd been woolgathering, she'd straightened her clothes, and, with two elastics from her pocket, had fixed her hair into two low pigtails. "Logan?" She whispered, coming up behind him, and wrapping her arms around him. He flinched, but turned, and as she gazed up him she was stunned to discover a sheen of tears in his eyes. "Logan!" She asked again, trying to cup his face, trying to get closer, but she was too late. As he wiped his eyes, the Fortress of Solitude built up around him, and she knew it was impenetrable.

"We can't do this, Veronica." His voice was low, his tone flat. His eyes had lost their spark, and she felt as though she'd been slapped. Turning to wash his hands he added, "You know as well as I do that-"

"No I _don't_." He looked momentarily startled, as if he hadn't expected her to speak. She walked the few steps to him, and stared him down. "I was fine, before you kissed me, Logan. I could have survived without you, you know. I even think I was happy with Duncan." He nodded, swallowing, his fists and unclenching, not fully looking into her eyes. "You're going to play this off as nothing. You're trying to hurt me by belittling this, but I won't let you. I…" It was the first time in her tirade that she'd faltered, and he tried to speak, but the look she shot him stopped him in his tracks. Behind her steel thick resolve there was pain, he'd hurt her, and even though it had been his intention, it gutted him hard. "I love you." The words were said in a rushed whisper, but her eyes never turned from his. A thick veil of silence hung over the room, which Veronica was slowly beginning to remember, was a bathroom that anyone could walk into.

"You don't mean that, Veronica. You can't." One of her perfectly poised eyebrows rose, and she glared at him.

"Oh but I do. And you love me." This time her tone didn't falter, and he looked away. "What I don't get is why you want to push me away." She took another step closer, and his body reacted of its own accord, as it always did when she was near. "But I will figure it out." It was only because he'd shifted his weight, and was leaning against the counter that she was able to kiss him so soundly. Neither heard the bathroom door being pushed open, nor did they sense another presence in the room, so wrapped up in each other as they were. As he stood there for a moment, watching them smolder, Duncan felt the room spin. Breathing heavily, he pushed back out, letting the door slam behind him to get their attention. They didn't notice.

A/N: Oh my god, writing that was so much fun! I got sort of stuck in the last few paragraphs, but if I do say so myself, I think it's pretty damn good, haha. My favorite part is writing the intense making out in the beginning. It's easy, because I've seen just how much chemistry they have, and how intense they can be around each other. I love that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know it was a little cliché to have Duncan find them like that, but I figure if Rob Thomas can have Logan sleep with his best friend's hot new step mom (which is like, the biggest cliché ever), then I could have Duncan walk in on them. Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, but _man _do I wish I did.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, you would call that a…" She giggled, falling back on to the floor, the white sheet barely covering her. He leaned over and kissed her, his lips lightly tracing the curve of her neck, and blushing rosily, she swatted him away.

"I would call that a 10." She whispered, her lips close to his ear. He laughed as she bit his earlobe, and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her on top of him.

"Veronica," He whispered, looking up into her eyes. She smiled down at him, and the brightness of her smile filled the room. "There's something I have to tell you." She snuggled down on to his chest, her blonde head fitting perfectly beneath his chin. She could feel his heart thudding wildly, and grinned into the rise and fall of his chest.

"And what would that be?" She asked, lifting her head and looking into his eyes. Her hair was tousled, and a wisp of it fell sexily over one eye. He ran his hands over her shoulders, up and down her arms, and it sent chills down her spine.

"…You…you know how in love with you I am, don't you?" His eyes were averted, and his face was scrunched up, and she beamed.

"Maybe. You haven't showed it enough today," She teased, stretching up and lightly kissing his lips. He sighed with relief, and she settled back into the crook of his arm. "Logan-" She started, but their quiet moment was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. Frowning, he stood, wrapping the sheet around his waist. "I'll just…I'll go to the bathroom or something," She mumbled, looking down at her hands. His palm cupped her cheek causing her to look up at him.

"You can, if you want to. But I'm not ashamed." Happy color flooded her cheeks, and she stood, arching on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips lightly. The heavy pounding on the door continued. "Just one second!" Logan called, his tone harsher than he'd intended. Biting her lip, she touched his cheek lightly.

"It's Ok," She murmured bending and grabbing up her clothes. "I'll just be inside." She pecked his lips again and disappeared down the hallway, turning and smiling at him encouragingly right before he disappeared. The pounding on the door got louder.

"I'm _coming_." He called out, wrapping the sheet more tightly around his waist. The gunshot was deafening, and Veronica was in the foyer in a matter of moments.

"Oh my god, Logan." She exclaimed, falling to her knees in front of him, her chin quavering.

"'Ronica," He coughed, and grabbing his hand, she squeezed tightly. With her free hand, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Dad? Daddy, it's me. I need your help." Her voice broke and heavy tears formed in her eyes. "Logan's been shot…"

A/N: I know. I am an evil heartless bitch. But he's not dead, I SWEAR. And plus, now you're left to wonder, whodunit? By the way, the beginning of this was set up not only because I love writing Logan and Veronica more than anything else, but also to appease you guys, because for at least the next couple installments, you won't be able to get the cute mush. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you thought!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Veronica Mars. Make if I click my heels together three times though, I might…

The hospital waiting room is stark and white and had the cotton of Veronica's shirt not been stained with blood, she would have blended right in. She doesn't move, she's barely breathing, and her eyes are transfixed on an unimportant tile on the shiny floor. Furtively she glances towards the end of the hallway where he father stands, chatting with one of Logan's orderlies. He looks grim, and she goes back to staring at the floor.

_"He's not gonna die, y'know."_ Veronica whips around and gapes in shock as Lilly sits in the chair beside her, blood trickling out of the garish wound on her head. There is a smile on her face, and a giggle in her tone. Veronica blinks two, three, _four_ times, but each time she opens her eyes, Lilly is there. _"Trying to get rid of me that easy?"_ She asks, tilting her head slightly. It is a typical Lilly move, but looks strange now. The excess of blood has matted down her hair, and it doesn't bounce as it should. Veronica can't help blinking again.

"Why are you here?" She asks, but she has already trained her gaze to the ground again. Lilly's presence can only mean one thing, despite her protests.

_"That is an interesting question, Veronica Mars."_ Lilly responds, grimacing as she tries to take the blood out of her hair. _"With an interesting answer. He's not gonna die. I've been there, remember? This isn't what it feels like."_ Veronica breathes an involuntary sigh of relief, immediately chastising herself for listening to a hallucination.

"I can't lose him." Her voice is small, the words low, and they seem to evaporate into thin air. Beside her, Lilly nods, a grim line set on her lips.

_"You won't."_ Disbelief shines through her eyes and she closes them as they fill with tears. Looking up at her, Veronica tries to smile, but it is a losing battle.

"I didn't want to lose you either." The statement is simple. The directness of it catches Lilly off guard, but after a moment, she smiles.

_"I'll always be here, Veronica."_ She smiles again, and it is so heart breakingly genuine, that V's breath catches.

"Veronica." His voice is low in her ear, and she jumps, startled. She glances around frantically, tears once again welling up in her eyes. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" His voice is kind, and cups her cheek lovingly. Veronica turns away, nodding, but her heart is breaking. _It was only a dream._

"I'm fine, Dad." Her tone is curt, and she glances up at him apologetically. His sighs, smiling at her, and, taking the seat Lilly had recently inhabited, takes her hand in his. "There isn't good news, is there?" He smiles wanly, bringing her towards him and kissing the top of her head.

"The doctor says that he's in very critical condition." _Very critical condition._ The words keep repeating in her mind. _Very critical condition_. She stifles a sob and, turning her head glances up at him.

"What does that _mean_, Dad? Is he…is he gonna die?" Her voice breaks, and finally, the tears which had threatened, fall. For a moment she cries noiselessly into his chest.

"If he stabilizes, it'll be all because of you." Sniffling, she looks up at him, the question in her eyes.

"What?" She asks, confusion written all over her face. Keith squeezes her hand, a skeleton of a smile tipping his lips.

"Logan is lucky you were with him." He responds, and a batch of goose bumps line Veronica's arms. _If I hadn't been with him, he wouldn't have been shot!_ She screams inwardly, but only nods at her father. "Had you panicked or melted down, we never would have gotten to him in time." His words are meant to be reassuring, but all Veronica feels is cold.

"Can I…can I see him?" It takes her a few times to get the words out. Her voice is scratchy.

"It isn't normal protocol." Keith responds, and she nods, turning from him. A few tears flow down her cheeks, but she wipes them away. "But a girl on the nurses staff owned me a favor." She turns back to face him, her heart in her eyes, and catapults herself into his arms. "Whenever you're ready." She breathes a sigh of shuddering relief, sobs wracking her thin frame once again.

"Can I go now? Please?" Her tone is urgent, and he nods. Standing shakily she begins to walk down the hallway. She doesn't look back once.

A/N: I know, it's not filled with detective!Veronica, it's filled with sad, simpery Veronica, but the girl needs to break _sometime_. And now is a good time. I'm not exactly sure how to play out the rest, but it'll come to me. I hope you guys liked this, I _loved_ writing it. Especially the Lilly bits.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of Veronica Mars, it's scripts, actors, writers, directors, set people, camera crew or anything. Not even the lab techs. I wish I did though.

A/N 1: I just read a bunch of interviews with Jason Dohring from **http/jason-dohringdotcom/** and I just have to say, I absolutely adore him. Like, if he weren't married, and a quasi-famous actor, I'd be all over him. Ok, fangirl squee over. Onto the reading!

"Wow, you know, hospitals _really_ don't agree with you." Her eyes snap open at his voice, and as she glances at the bed she gasps, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" In less than a second she's on her feet and at his side, her arms around his neck, pressing little kisses on his forehead. "You are really awake aren't you? Because I won't…" She swallows roughly, and averting her eyes, blinks back tears. "I was so scared. I can't lose you." Her voice is barely a whisper, and although his skin is pale and his lips cracked and parched, he manages a smile.

"God, you really wanted to get rid of me, didn't you?" His grin broadens at the look of indignation that crosses her features. "I mean, I'm barely out for a few hours," He shifts, and grimaces as a wave of pain hits him. "And you're already making me into a Reese Witherspoon movie." Her shoulders shake with mirth, but tears soon spring up in her eyes.

"Don't joke. I can't _believe_ you're joking about this. This is your life, Logan." His heart is in his eyes as his palm cups her face.

"_You're_ my life." This time she can't hide her tears from him, and they spring free, spilling down her cheeks of their own accord. "Shh." He murmurs, pulling her closer, holding her hand in his. "I'm not going anywhere, Ronnie." She nods, unable to speak, her tears still openly flowing.

"No. You're not." He smiles up at her, all the fire and passion he can't convey with his body pouring out the warm caverns of his eyes. "I won't let you." She repeats, and hugging herself to him, burrows her head onto his shoulder. Their bodies remain entwined for a few moments, until they're shaken from their embrace by the sharp rapping on the door. Veronica moves to sit, but Logan stops her, holding her hand tightly to him.

"Yeah, come in." He calls, coughing a bit as he does so, warranting a look of concern from Veronica. He waves her off in time to see her father entering the room.

"Logan." Keith nods towards the boy, closing the door behind him with a definite click. "Veronica." There is no malice in his voice, but no stability either. Veronica gazes at him hopefully, but he doesn't once look in her direction. "If I were just a father, and not a private detective, I would be wondering right about now, why my daughter was the one that placed the 911 call to save your life. And why, when paramedics found you, all you were covered with was a _sheet_. Or, why after I threw you out of our house, and expressly _forbade_ her from seeing you, the two of you are together now. I could be selfish and ask these questions now, but I'll save them for later." Veronica tries to loosen her grip on Logan's hand in a halfhearted attempt to throw her father of off their scent, but he only tightens his hold, smiling reassuringly at her. "When you're more _up_ to them." He takes a step towards the window, his arms folded behind his back. "As a PI and as a former cop however, those questions don't matter." He turns to them, a grim line set on his lips. "Do you know who shot you?" The question hangs heavy in the air, the silence barely broken by Veronica's sharp intake of breath. Logan looks steadily into Keith's eyes, his revealing nothing.

"Yes."

A/N 2: I think it's funny that Logan knows before I do, because I certainly have no idea who did it yet. It's sort of like that FOX show _Reunion_. You know the crime was committed, but do you know whodunit…dun dun dun. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading that, because I loved writing it. Generally I'm pretty sick of my stories at this point, but I really like this one. It could just be my all encompassing love for Veronica Mars though, you never know.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Veronica Mars. Seriously. Not even the teensiest part. It's very sad.

"I can't believe you!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you want justice? Help? For the person who did this to you to _pay_?" Confusion was written all over her face. Her eyes were spitting with fire, and her lips were set in a thin line.

"God, I love it when you're angry." He teased reaching out to grab her waist. She held back, fury crossing her features.

"Logan! What?" The sheer force in her voice made even her pause. Shaking her head glanced down at him, disbelief written all over her face.

"What? I don't want to press charges. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine. I have you don't I?" Her world was suddenly slipping. She was losing balance, losing grip, and nothing seemed to make sense.

"Yeah, you have me." She whispered, leaning over him and lightly brushing her lips over his. "But I'm not sure you want me." Her voice broke, and she turned to compose herself.

"What are you talking about Veronica? I don't want you because I don't want to press charges? How does that make sense?" He paused, his voice wavering a little. "You don't know what this could do. I'm just trying to cut off the fighting before it explodes into a full on war. I don't know why you're so upset about this." He rolled his eyes, and she gasped.

"You really don't know?" He shook his head. "You have no clue why this bothers me so much?" Her voice is laden with disbelief. He shrugged, slightly wincing from the pain in his stomach.

"No. And frankly? It's getting to be a little…much. It's _my_ decision. And _I've_ decided that I'm going to press charges, or release the name. I don't know why you care so much even though you seem to think I should." The glare he shot her sent her stomach down to her shoes. _This can't be happening._ Biting her lip to steady herself, she closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

"Do you want to know why I'm…upset that you're not pressing charges? Why I'm shocked that you won't even tell-" her voice broke a little as she stumbled over her words. "…that you won't even tell _me_ who did it?" Tears had sprung into her eyes and were now coursing down her cheeks. "It's because I'm afraid for _you!_ Don't you get it? I almost lost you. You were gone-" She slumped into the chair, her hands covering her eyes. "You were _so close_ to being gone…I don't care about who did it Logan. I don't care who they are, or why they did it…I just can't bear the thought that they might try it again." She sniffed, and breathed out shakily. "And that the next time, we won't be so lucky." She got up to leave, her shoulders shaking with her silent grief, and just as the door was opening he stopped her.

"'Ronica?" He called out, his voice scared and young. She turned, gazing at him, her cheeks red from the tears, trying to stifle back her sobs. "The shot," He swallowed again, looking away from her. "It wasn't meant for me." The words held a quiet certainty, and her brow furrowed as she backtracked to the bed.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It was meant for you. I think the bullet was meant for you."

A/N: I was all set to start proceeding with this new story that I've been rolling around in my head for a while until I got struck with this fabulous piece of intrigue. Now what do you think about that, hm? I love it!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I'm not in any way affiliated with Rob Thomas or _Veronica Mars_.

"What?" The shock on her face is palpable. Her voice is rusty, and she blinks at him a few times, as if she's not quite certain of what he said.

"Veronica, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Don't worry about-"

"Don't worry about it." Her tone is even, her demeanor icy. "Someone tried to _kill me_ and you don't want me to worry about it?" He sighs, and looks away, his fists clenching in his lap.

"I won't let them hurt you," he murmurs, his voice quiet. He doesn't look at her, and deep inside her, she knows it's true. At the moment however, she can't deal with whatever warm and fuzzy feelings she has for him on the inside. On the _surface_, she's angry.

"Logan, someone tried to kill me. Kill me. Why would they-" Oh wait. She knew the answer to that one already. She glances over at him, and for the first time she notices that he isn't looking at her. His mouth is set in a firm line, and his knuckles are white from all the clenching he's doing.

"They didn't, did they?" He asks, and the words are so soft that for a second, he doesn't think she's heard him. He opens his mouth to speak, but she holds a hand up to silence him.

"No, they didn't." She responds, dragging her chair close to his bedside in sitting in it, taking on his white knuckled hands in hers. "And it was because of you." She leans in to kiss him, but he turns his head, and for a moment dread fills the pit of her stomach. "Logan-" She starts, but as he turns to face her, she notices the tears in his eyes. Biting her lip so she doesn't gasp, she stares at him in openmouthed shock. "Logan?" She asks, but the word is lost as he crushes his lips against hers.

"It isn't because I don't want to _kill him_ for trying to hurt you," He breathes, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm just afraid that if I do anything they won't stop at me the next time." He coughs, and settles back onto the bed, and for the first time she really looks at him. His skin is pasty pale, and there are dark bags beneath his eyes. _He did this for _you_, Veronica_, she tells herself, and her heart breaks all over again.

"I-I have to go," She mumbles, standing so quickly the chair behind her topples over as well.

"What?" He exclaims, trying to sit up higher in the bed, and wincing when he can't. "Veronica, don't leave." He pauses for a second, swallowing roughly. "I love you." His voice is soft, and she pauses in front of the door.

"I know." She sighs, turning to face him, tears shining in her eyes. "And I can't accept that you got hurt because of me." He smiles wanly, motioning for her to come closer to him.

"You leaving-you trying to distance yourself from me," she inhales sharply, a protest on her lips, but he looks deeply into her eyes, and she hangs her head, knowing full well that's what she had been planning to do. "It won't work. We're better together than we are apart." She arches her eyebrows and tilting her head slightly shoots him an impish grin. "Ok, fine. I'm better when we're together. Me, _Logan_. I can't even bare the thought of losing you again." The tears that had threatened, fall, and in an instant she's hugging him, crushing his arms to his chest.

"I love you." She whispers again and again, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his lips repeatedly. "I love you so much." Neither see Duncan, face ashen, running, trying to get as far away as possible, their image burning itself on his eyes.

A/N: Well, that took a long time. I'm sorry, guys, it just didn't want to come out. I think it also has to do with how much last night's episode, and how completely it bummed me out. I hope you enjoyed it, because even though it wasn't easy to write, it's still nice and chock full o' dat wonderful V/L goodness.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't _Veronica Mars_ in any way, shape or form.

_Even later, when she thought back to the terrible events of that day, Veronica still found herself stunned. It had started out as any other, better than most even, because it was the day Logan was getting discharged…_

"Now dearie, remember, 2 of these," The plump red headed nurse held a non descript orange bottle in one hand. "Every 3 hours," She smiled so sweetly, that for a second Veronica wondered if the woman was patronizing her. "Or one of these," The nurse continued, smiled again, her sugary sweet tone causing Veronica to inwardly cringe. "Every 4." She nodded, reaching out to pocket the medicine, when the nurse waved a fat finger in her face. "Uh uh uh, not so fast." _Oh lady, you've got to be kidding me._ Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Veronica swallowed and put on her brightest, cheeriest smile. "Do you want me to sticker the different bottles so that you know which one is which?" _Oh no you didn't…this is war._

"No!" She exclaimed as charmingly as she possibly could. "That really won't be necessary. But thank you so much for the offer!" The nurse's smile dipped a little, but grudgingly she handed Veronica the pill bottles.

"Don't forget!" The nurse called as Veronica headed back down the hallway to Logan's room. "Once every 3, or 2 every 4!" The nurse squawked, and Veronica heightened her speed. Rushing into the room, she slammed the door behind her, leaning against the cool plastic.

"Hey there Speedy Gonzales, where's the fire?" Logan sat at the edge of the bed, more health and color in his cheeks than before, his eyes shining. She smirked down at him, a cheeky grin gracing her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know," She responded, slipping onto his lap, and kissing him soundly. After a few moments they fell back onto the mattress, completely immersed in each other.

"Ahem." Springing apart, Veronica looked up, cringing as she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Daddy." She mumbled, blushing furiously and quickly standing, and nervously rubbing her palms over her jeans.

"Veronica." He replied, his tone even. "Logan." He turned to look at the boy, his voice flat, and both teens cringed.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Veronica asked, smiling tightly. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Keith frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Veronica, will you excuse us for a minute?" He asked, his attention focused solely on Logan.

"No!" Veronica exclaimed, stepping in front of Logan as if she can shield him from her father's advances. "No, I can't. I'm not going to-" Grabbing her arm, firmly, Keith steered her towards the door.

"Veronica," He repeated, using a mirror of the smile she'd bestowed on the nurse earlier. "Out. In the hall. Just for a second." Pushing her out, and closing the door with a dull thud, he turned to face Logan again all traces of his smile gone. "Logan," He started, rubbing his hands together, and Logan had the decency to gulp. "I'm not going to stand here and talk about how unhappy I am that you're dating my daughter. I won't even begin to talk about how…_upset_ I was when you were found only wearing a sheet in my daughter's presence." Keith smiled, patting a hand on Logan's back, and the boy was barely able to suppress a shudder.

"Mr. Mars-" Logan started, but Keith glared down at him, and he closed his mouth quickly.

"Logan," He continued, wrapping his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Come now. I don't want to hear about how much you think you love each other, or how you promise to never touch her again. In fact, I've spent too much time and energy trying to keep the two of you apart, and frankly, when my daughter gets something into her head, there's nothing that'll get it out, so I'm going to let it run its course." He paused for a moment, watching the younger man's anger boil, and how he kept it in check. "But none of that matters." Logan glanced up at him quickly, but when their eyes met, he looked away. "But that's not the point," Keith stood and walked to the door, whose other side, he knew, Veronica was trying to listen through. "The point is, my daughter cares for you a great deal," Turning away from Logan, he looked down, inspecting his fingernails. "And what you did the other day, whether on purpose or not, saved my daughter's life." When he looked up, tears were misting his eyes, and Logan could do nothing but stare. "Thank you." He took a step forward, staring deeply into Logan's eyes. "Thank you so much." Logan nodded, unsure what to. After a few moments, Keith smiled wanly, and opened the door, bringing a tumbling Veronica into the room.

"I just uh…I tripped." She mumbled, walking to Logan's side, and slipping her fingers around his. "Hi, baby." She murmured, leaning in close, and nipping his lips with hers. "I couldn't hear much through the door…he didn't say anything did he?" She asked, biting her lip. On the surface, she didn't look nervous, but Keith took in her hair, which she was lightly twisting over her index finger, and the sharp indentation her teeth were making on her bottom lip, and just how tightly their hands were intertwined.

"Honey, I'm-I'm…" He gestured awkwardly at the door behind them, and only for an instant, Veronica broke her gaze with Logan.

"Ok, Dad." She murmured smiling up at him, and Keith was filled with such an intense sense of love for her, that he squeezed her shoulder tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you at home, sweetheart." He whispered. As he headed down to the car park, he felt as though something was not right, and the second before everything went black, he turned sensing it. As the white-hot pain seared before his eyes, all the answers clicked into place.

A/N: I _loved_ writing this chapter. I'm not quite sure why, but it all came so easily. Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it. R & R please!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: For this last chapter I'd love to be able to say that I own Veronica Mars. Yes, in fact that whole franchise is mine, which is why in the next new episode, she and Logan have crazyhot monkey sex on screen. And it TOTALLY trumps Duncan. And if I were to say this, I would be carted away, or sued, so, as always, I sadly own no part of _Veronica Mars_, despite my large, and somewhat intense longing to.

"Dad?" The apartment is dark, and the soles of her boots make heavy clacking noises on the hardwood floor. Her keys ping against the counter as they hit it and she turns to get some water from the fridge. Then she hears it, the heavy breathing on the couch behind her. Cursing her stupidity, she thinks back to only a second ago-her surprise at the unlocked front door. _Why didn't you think ahead, Veronica? This is Neptune, _nothing_ happens accidentally._ "Dad?" She calls again, swallowing the tremor out of her voice. The bottle slips out of her fingers, and cursing audibly she bends to retrieve it. "God, I'm such a klutz. Do you think I got it from your side of the family or mom's?" She asks, hoping against hope that whoever it is doesn't know their sordid family history. "Dad?" She calls again, but she can sense someone behind her. Standing, she smiles brightly. "There you-" The slap that stings across her cheek is enough to send a grown man reeling, and it throws her to the floor. Of their own accord, tears spring to her eyes.

"I think you know by now that I'm not your daddy, little girl." Gasping she blinks up at him, remembering with startling alacrity_. She'd handed him a ten, but instead of giving her change, he'd grabbed hold of her wrist instead. "How's about you and me…"_

"What are you-" She coughs and swallows, her fingers lightly brushing her bruised cheek. "Why are you here? Because I wouldn't sleep with you? How did you even know where to find me?" She has started to stand, but another blow from his palm has her on the ground again. The room has started spinning.

"Questions, questions. Too many questions for a little girl like you." She'd been inching away from him, and as he notices this, he takes steps to stand over her. "You can't escape me, Veronica Mars. You'll _never_ escape me." And as he hits her again, the world goes black.

"…yeah, I've got her." His voice is low and gruff, with his back to her. Wincing, she takes a sweeping glance around, and with a noiseless sigh of relief, realizes they're still in the apartment. _Mr. Criminal Man, you don't know _what_ you're up against._ She can sense him turning, and drops her head again, her hands, tied behind her back, working on her cell phone, lodged in her back pocket. Standing in front of her he cups her cheek, and glaring up at him she bites his fingers. "You are a feisty one, gotta admit that. I bet you're _wild_ in the sack." He looks at her approvingly, and Veronica swallows her disgust, recoiling at the thought. "Too bad it's gotta end like this. You coulda had a good thing that night with me." He stops thoughtfully, rubbing his hands together, and she grimaces, the thick ropes chafing her wrists. "Does your face hurt?" He asks, no trace of kindness in his tone. "Such a shame, that one there's," He reaches out a finger and traces one of the bruises on her cheeks. "Gonna leave a mark. Bet that pretty boy of yours won't want you then. Then you'll want me. I'll be _all you can get_, but I won't want you then. Come to think of it, I don't want you now either, whore." She winces at his words. And he turns, continuing his tirade. _That's it, Big Boy_, she thinks. _Keep on talking. Or not. I have to do _this_ too?_

"Pretty Boy?" She asks, making her voice as whispery and non-threatening as possible. "Oh you mean Logan…" She trails off, hoping to light a spark, and has to bite back a grin as he glares at her.

"Don't know why Kendall's so fond of that jackass, he nearly bashed my brain in! If I hadn't fought back…" He continues on, but Veronica's attention is riveted on one word. _Kendall_. She doesn't ask, doesn't need to, knowing he'll paint himself into a corner eventually. "If your father hadn't caught us together, I wouldn't have had to hurt him, wouldn't have even known you was you…so it's him you have to blame." He glared at her again, not even realizing his mistake until it's too late.

"You hurt my father?" She shrieks, blinking back the tears from her eyes. Her anger spurts forth in droves, and her hands slip free from the ropes as if they're made of string.

"Come on now, Sugar. You should be _mad_ at him. It's his _fault_." She jumps against him, causing him to fall to the ground, punching and clawing at his face until there's blood on her finger tips. Her fury is untouchable, she could continue like this for hours, until the door bursts open.

"Veronica!" She breathes a sigh of relief, falling against the counter, tears running down her cheeks. Motioning to the bleeding man on the floor, Leo bends to tend to her, as three detectives take stalk of the apartment. "Veronica, are you Ok?" She shakes her head, unable to speak from the constant flow of tears.

"How did you-" When she finally manages to get out the words, her voice is scratchy and she winces as he cups her cheek.

"We found your dad's car." At his words, she begins to cry harder, her heavy, heaving sobs wracking her ribcage. "It's hospital policy to report any untended cars in emergency parking after hours." She nods, remembering his purpose for being there, and bites her lip to keep from crying out. She can hear the timbre of his voice, and it's comforting, but she can't hear his words. She's floating above herself, lost and in pain, silently mourning her father. "…should be Ok," She snaps to attention, her eyes finding his, a question rising in them.

"Who?" She asks quietly, her voice rusty, her whole body shaking with pain and exhaustion. Leo smiles, brushing a piece of her hair away from her forehead.

"Your dad should be fine. He's been shot," She gasps, her eyes closing in fear and shock. "And he was pretty badly beat up, but he's a fighter, he'll pull through." She nods, stumbling as she tries to stand.

"Can…I see him?" She asks weakly, taking his arm to steady herself. Gazing into her eyes, he smiles wanly.

"Veronica, you're a beautiful girl." He starts, making her grin. "But you shouldn't be seeing anyone right now." She staggers into the bathroom, gasping as she takes in the large, purplish gashes on her cheeks, and the blood matted in her hair.

"Leo, thank you for coming I-" The door bursts open for a second time, and Logan runs in, concern and anguish marring his handsome face.

"Veronica!" He shouts, breathing deeply only when he sees her. His shock is palpable as he nears her, taking in the bruises on her face, and for a moment she worries…but then he smiles at her, and it's so open and loving that she almost collapses with relief. "Veronica, what happened?" He breathes, and for a moment, it's just the two of them, and the rest of the world falls away. Taking one last look at them, Leo sighs, fading into the woodwork and out of the apartment. "I heard…in the background…when you called me…" He leans forward, gently taking her face in his hands. "I got here as soon as I could, but there was stupid traffic, and I couldn't…" She shakes her head, pressing a finger to his lips and shushing him.

"Logan, it's Ok." She kisses him softly, and tries to smile without grimacing. "I'm Ok, You're here now, so everything is fine. No one can hurt me when I'm with you." Slowly, they fell back on the bed, Logan holding her gingerly.

"I love you, Veronica." He murmurs, kissing her softly. And she knows without a doubt that as long as they're together, nothing can hurt her.

A/N: And folks, that is a WRAP. I am _done, done, done_. COMPLETELY done with this story. I hope you liked it, and everything tied together for you. I'm gonna be honest, I totally didn't even think about the shooting when I started, had no idea that I would eventually end up connecting the guy from the convenience store and Kendall and Keith…and actually, I thought I would tie Aaron into this whole mess. But then that ended up being way, way too complicated, so I scrapped that idea. Actually, that's a lie too. Up until I wrote it, I was going to have some weird Aaron/Kendall/Convenience store guy ménage a trios, but that didn't work out so well either. So I threw the Kendall/Convenience store Guy relationship in there, to make it fit. Anyway, I REALLY hope you guys liked it, it has my blood, sweat and tears in it. And it's my baby. AND NOW IT'S DONE. And I'm so happy/sad. It's sort of bittersweet, in a way. And aww, Veronica/Logan! They're my favorite thing ever.


End file.
